La distancia Mata
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Frida parte de la Ciudad Milagro,ya que su padre consigue trabajo en otra ciudad Solo eso dire! xD Espero les guste y uno que otro Review! n n


_**Hola! Nada con ganas de escribir y les traigo esto! Espero les guste! :D**_

_**El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece: Es propiedad de Jorge R Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua! **_

**La distancia Mata**

-Hola...-_El ni siquiera la mira_

-No me digas que no me reconoces-_Dijo ella con una sonrisa_

-No...Y sinceramente no me importa conocerte...-_Levanta sus libros de su pupitre_-Buenos días extraña y Adiós-_Se prepara para irse_

-¡No Manny espera!-_Ella lo toma del brazo_

-¿Manny? (¿Como sabe mi nombre esta extraña?)

-Manny soy yo...Frida

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Supongo que esto es un Adiós...-_Decía Manny frente a su amiga de cabello azul,su amiga la cual llevaba en sus manos dos maletas y detrás de ella la entrada al avión que estaba apunto de despegar_

-Supongo que si lo es...Te voy a extrañar muchísimo Manny...-_Decía ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos,si hacia eso estaba segura que rompería el llanto_

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-No lo se...Espero que si-_Baja la mirada y unas lagrimas comienzan a aparecer_-...Manny yo...-_Comienza a llorar_-..No quiero irme...No me quiero separar de ti!-_Suelta las maletas y se aferra al cuerpo de el, quien corresponde al abrazo tratando de consolarla,haciendo un esfuerzo porque deje de llorar,cuando el estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo_-**¡No es justo! **No quiero irme a otra ciudad! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo!-_Lloraba Frida_

-Lo se...lo se...Pero ya oíste a tu padre...Se mudaran por el bien de todos ustedes,tu papa consiguió un trabajo mejor,tu mama podrá estar cerca de sus parientes,tus hermanas podrán hacer amigos,(ya que no tienen ninguno ¬¬) Y tu...-Trataba de pensar-Conocerás a otras personas...Es lo mejor Frida

**-¡No quiero! ¡No pueden obligarme a ir!-**_Lo abrazaba con mucha mas fuerza_

-Por favor Frida no lo hagas mas difícil...-_Comienza a llorar_-Solo ve con tu familia...Yo se que nos volveremos a ver...

-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Volveremos a vernos?-_Lo decía con miles de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas,el la toma del mentón y dice con calidez:_

-Lo prometo...Tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver...

-Por favor no rompas esta promesa...Juro que hare hasta lo imposible por estar contigo otra vez...

**-¡¡Fridaaaa!!**-_Era Emiliano quien la llamaba desde la entrada,estaban listos para despegar _

-Ve Frida

-Pero

-Tienes que ir

-Pero no quiero!

**-¡¡¡FRIDAAAAAAA!!!**

-Hazlo o tu papa me castra

_Ella ríe y se separa de el, toma sus maletas otra vez, se miran unos segundos…ambos podían ver la lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas del otro,pero esta talvez seria la ultima vez que se verían._

_Manny sonrió con calidez y ella correspondió con la misma sonrisa_

-...Adiós Manny...

-Nos vemos Frida-_El sonríe, Frida da unos pasos hacia atrás, graba en su memoria el rostro de Manny para no olvidarlo jamás...Y sube al avión, y detrás de ella se cierra la puerta_-Si...Nos vemos Frida...

_Así desde la partida de Frida,Manny aprendió a vivir sin ella,sin su compañía, sin su sonrisa, sin su aroma ,perdió todo...Desde que ella se había ido de su vida,se volvió sombrío, casi no usaba sus poderes, su tramo de siempre era la escuela y de la escuela a su casa,ya casi no sonreía y ya no hablaba con nadie, prácticamente ,Manny alias El tigre había desaparecido de la ciudad Milagro sin dejar rastro._

_Pero muy dentro de el sabia que algún día volvería a verla, volvería a ver a Frida y cuando eso ocurriera no la dejaría ir nunca mas._

_Otro muy depresivo, inútil y aburrido día de clases...Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que Frida se había ido de su vida y se había acostumbrado a eso._

_Se vistió, peino,desayuno, se lavo los dientes y emprendió camino nuevamente hacia Leone._

_Al llegar,se dirigió a su casillero, saco algunos libros y camino hacia la clase de historia._

_Se sentó en su pupitre de siempre,coloco sus libros sobre la mesa y esperando al maestro se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, en eso ,le llamo la atención una conversación que estaban teniendo un grupo de amigas que se encontraban al lado de el,y prestando mucha atención escucho:_

Sara: ¿Vieron que hoy hay una alumna nueva con nosotros?

Myriam: Si yo la vi...Tiene ojos azules y cabello negro ¿no?

Sara: Si creo que si...Viene de otra ciudad

Noemí: Pues...¿Saben su nombre?

Sara: Si,se llama--

Profesor: **¡¡A sus asientos alumnos!! Comienza la clase!**

-**Diablos!-**_Dijo Manny por la interrupción del viejo barrigón del profesor de historia_

-Alumnos..hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva...-_Decía el profesor abriendo la puerta y de ella apareció una chica muy bonita, tenia cabello negro,ojos azules,piel blanca y estaba vestida con un pantalón de Jean azul,botas negras,una camisita blanca con tiradores negros y un collar con la letra "F" y llevaba puestos unos pendientes de calaveras._

-**¡Hay Chihuahua!-**_Dijo Aaron con una catarata de baba en su boca_

-**¡Hola hermosa! **

**-¡Vaya!** Parece que dios me envío un ángel

-**Hola preciosura!** ¿No quieres ver mi--

**-¡¡Silencio!!-**_Ordeno el profesor_-Cállense bola de babosos! Su nombre es…

_Manny estaba atento, quería a todo costa escuchar el nombre de aquella chica,pero cuando el profesor iría a decirlo su compañero de al lado grito con todas sus fuerzas:_

**-¡¡ME EXCITAS MUÑECA HERMOSA!!**

**-¿¡PODRIAS CALLARTE MALDITA SEA!?-**_Grito furioso Manny parándose de su banco_

-...rez...-_Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar el moreno_-Siéntense chicos! No me hagan llamar al sub. director Chacal!-_Y ambos obedecieron_-Mira...Allí hay un asiento libre, puedes ir a sentarte hay...

-Si,gracias Sr-_Respondió ella obedeciendo al profesor_

Manny a toda costa intentaba ver a la recién llegada pero las cabezas de sus compañeros se lo impedían ,finalmente se rindió y espero a que sonara la campana.

_**"¿Que tal si es Frida? Es muy parecida...Nooo,eso es imposible,no puede ser ella,Frida esta en otra ciudad, hace cinco años que no veo su rostro,su hermoso rostro,No...solo debe ser un parecido,una coincidencia nada mas...Si,solo es eso...Una coincidencia..."**_

_Pensaba Manny y cuando logro salir de sus pensamientos toco la campana del almuerzo ¿Tan rápido había pasado la clase? _

_Y desde lo lejos, alcanzo a ver a la chica nueva acercarse a el,pero se cerro en la idea de que no era Frida,de que seria imposible de que fuera ella,es por esa razón que al verla acercarse, no le presto ni la mas minima importancia._

-Hola!-_Dijo ella_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Aquí es donde la historia comenzó...Para entender bien como sigue recuerden leer el principio_ xD

-Fri-Frid...¿¡Frida!?-_Se voltea sorprendido, abre los ojos sin poder creerlo_

-Si Manny...**Soy yo!-**_Se lanza contra el y lo abraza,el corresponde pero aun no entiende nada_

-¿Tu...eres...Frida? **¿¡Mi Frida!?-**_La separa de el para verle el rostro mejor, y si, es ella su amiga de siempre, su Frida_

-Hola Manny...Tanto tiempo sin vernos-_Decía con lagrimas en los ojos_

-No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tu! **¡EN VERDAD ERES TU!-**_Ambos se abrazan con tal fuerza que caen al suelo, ríen unos segundos y se vuelven a parar,Manny aun shockeado por el momento la toma de los hombros y la mira de arriba a abajo_-Pero...No pareces tu,que ¿Que paso con tu falda,tus tiradores rojos,tus botas,tus...-_Pasa su mano por el cabello de ella lentamente_-...tus Googles y tu precioso cabello azul?

_Ella lo mira algo triste y responde:_

-Lo se...Mi papa me obligo a deshacerme de mi antigua ropa,me obligo a teñirme el cabello de negro y...lo mas importante de todo...me quito mis preciados Googles...-_Ella lo mira algo triste,pero sin importarle lo vuelve a abrazar_-Me obligaron a cambiar,pero...ya no importa...-_Se separa de el y lo mira a los ojos_-Ahora estoy contigo, después de tanto tiempo...**¡Por fin estoy contigo!-**_Y los vuelve a tirar al suelo ¬¬_

-¿Y porque volviste? Bueno,no digo que sea malo ni nada de eso pero...jeje ¿Que sucedió que regresas aquí?

-Mi papa renuncio al trabajo que le ofrecieron, y decidimos regresar, para recuperar nuestras antiguas vidas,aqui,en la ciudad milagro...

-...No importa Frida...Ahora estamos juntos otra vez y nada ni nadie nos separara, y respecto a tus Googles ya los recuperaras...

-Tranquilo…aprendí un poco a vivir sin ellos...-_Suspira_-Te extrañe mucho tontito...

-Y yo a ti...Tontita n_n

_Esa noche..._

-Solo ve y hazlo Frida-_Decía Manny_

-Manny no puedo! Es mi papa,la persona tal vez mas decidida, gritona y enojona que pueda haber en este planeta!

-Solo ve y pídeselos

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Demasiado! ahora ve!-_La empuja fuera de la habitación, Frida camina nerviosa por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, allí, se encontraba Emiliano con Carmela hablando_-¿Papa?-_Dice nerviosa_

-¿Si mija?

-Ehm...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Mija n_n

-¿Podrías decirme donde pusiste mis Googles?

-¿Que? ¿Para que los quieres?

-Es que bueno...Sinceramente los extraño...

-No mija! Ya tienes 18 años de edad,no puedes seguir usándolos

_Carmela lo patea por debajo de la mesa_

-Están en el sótano querida, dentro de la caja que dice "**Cosas para desechar**"

-Gracias mama! Te amo!-_Frida sale corriendo hacia el sótano_

-¿Carmela porque diablos hiciste eso?-_Pregunto Molesto Emiliano_

-Oh vamos! ¬¬ A ti no te gusto que te quitaran tu chaqueta negra y que te obligaran a teñirte el cabello de negro cuando lo tenias "Azul" ¿Oh quieres que tu hija sufra lo mismo que tu pasaste al perder tus cosas mas preciadas?

-Pero yo me acostumbre a vivir sin mi cabello Azul y mi chaqueta! u.u Frida ya es una mujer, tiene que aprender a--

-Hay ya cállate! Te pones pesado con tanto orden y Bla Bla Bla, Déjala que sea feliz y que se divierta! ¬¬

**-¡Aquí están! Ayyyyy! No puedo creerlo!** Después de tanto años los veo al fin! :D-_Decía la pelinegra de Frida abrazando sus tan preciados Googles_

-¿Porque tarda tanto?-_Manny miraba su reloj_

-¿Que te parece?-_Dice una vos en la puerta,Manny mira y era Frida con sus hermosos googles sobre su cabeza_

**-¡Los conseguiste!-**_Grito el parándose de un salto muy feliz_

**-¡Gracias a ti!-**_Corre a abrazarlo_-Siguiente paso...Volver a ser una peliazul!

_Y así fue,al día siguiente fue a la peluquería donde le devolvieron su cabello azul_

-Te ves preciosa! Has vuelto a ser Frida otra vez!

-Así es! **TU** Frida!

No pasan mas que dos segundos en decir esto que el roba un beso de los labios de ella.

La tenia al fin,era de el nuevamente ,volvía a sentir su dulce aroma,a ver esa hermosa mezcla de Azul y Rojo,era tan feliz, había dejado al fin de ser ese chico depresivo ,callado y reservado en el cual se había convertido...Ahora era Manny,era el otra vez y al lado del amor de su vida.

-No volveré a dejarte ir...

-No lo vuelvas a hacer...

**FIN **

**Ojala les halla gustado!**

**Sinceramente a mi no me gusto como me quedo ¬¬ ¡No me gusta! Dx**

**Pero bueno como tengo ganas de subir algo el dia de hoy lo subo y ya! n_n**

**Nos vemos/leemos!**

**Bloody Princess! **


End file.
